<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Touch Him by aribakemono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528060">Do Not Touch Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono'>aribakemono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tales of EXO [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He won’t touch him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tales of EXO [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Touch Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris doesn’t want to do this but he’s painfully hard and frustrated and mad.<br/><br/>The blonde girl kisses his dick naughtily before start taking it into her mouth. It’s one of the worst blowjobs he has received, and that’s saying something because he’s has been given lots of them. She does it erratically, sometimes biting or licking, and Kris realizes it’s her first time. he should’ve realized before, when her cheeks reddened as hell when she was unzipping his pants, but he supposed she was just playing be innocent or cute or even both.<br/>However, he fucks her. He lets her experimenting and after what seemed a very long time, he came and then he tells her to open her legs. He fucks her senseless, not showing any piece of tenderness. Normally he would lost time being a gentleman, but his cock’s throbbing with pain and he’s tired of not having what he wants.<br/><br/>He fucks her thinking she’s someone else.<br/><br/>This long-haired blonde girl becomes a young, short-haired boy who masters the art of aegyo and wushu. He sees Tao under his own body in his mind, begging for his cock, crying his name, moaning in his ears. ‘duizhang…’<br/><br/>They call him that. The girls he fucks, mostly fans, think it’s funny, or cute or it’s simply their way to get Kris’ attention. But he hates it. He hates listening to them calling him what Tao calls him: he doesn’t want his kid involved in any of this shit. He doesn’t want him to get dirty because of his sickening desires. People like Tao should have a perfect, ideal life: getting married to a wonderful woman, raising little children who’ll love and admire his father’s wushu things, a life full of happiness.<br/><br/>So Kris doesn’t want to destroy Tao’s brilliant future.<br/><br/>And of course he won’t touch him. Ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>